


The New Hire

by lenaf007



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaf007/pseuds/lenaf007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing the Undertaker into London Dispatch is going to be more difficult than William expected. Just getting the reaper through processing proves to be quite the chore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Hire

They were more light weight than his old ones used to be. That made Undertaker a bit more skeptical of them. He liked his spectacles to have a bit of weight if he had to wear them. It reminded him that he was wearing them and it made them less likely to be knocked off in the middle of battle. He glanced over to Pops who was staring at him with growing apprehension.

“You don’t like them,” Pops said.

“That’s not it,” Undertaker put on his best smile. “They’re quite fashionable and simple too which is perfect for my tastes.”

Pops narrowed his eyes, “But?”

“But they’re too light. All it’ll take is a good breeze to come by and - w hoops! - There go my expensive spectacles again.”

Pops’ expression hadn’t changed. There wasn’t even a tiny tug at the corner of his lips that might indicate he was trying to hide laughter. Undertaker was used to having a impassive audience, he had been working with the dead for many years after all, but Pops’ continuous lack of amusement was grating on his nerves.

Beside him William cleared his throat. “The material is more light weight to prevent fatigue,” he explained. “These new spectacles also have a GPS system built in along with a communication device.”

Undertaker pulled off the glasses and eyed them, bringing them up to within an inch of his nose so he could see. “Communications? Where in the world would you put them?”

Pops snatched them from his hands with a heavy sigh. He pointed to a series of three buttons on the side, two were silver to match the frame, and one was black. “The one in back, the black one, will get you a direct line with your supervisor. This one turns on ultraviolet vision, handy for trailing demons, and this one sends out a ping to your entire dispatch unit.”

Undertaker blinked, “My goodness! Things really do advance quickly up here, don’t they?”

William pushed up his glasses, “You haven’t been working in the Shinigami Dispatch Society for over fifty years. Did you really think we wouldn’t upgrade our technology at some point?”

“Well, I was hoping…”

Pops handed him back his glasses, and Undertaker put them on with a sigh. “So I guess that means I’m stuck with them like this?”

“I don’t think I have anything like that around anymore. Everything is light weight and portable these days.” Pops slapped him on the back.

William led the way as they left the Spectacles Department.


End file.
